regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 119
Recap Day 1 Wiglaf the Barbarians wants to celebrate Octobearfest. The party is then served some Chilli Freedom Fries. 4 hippy Druid come in to hire the party to find their home, but they forget where their home is. After looking at the map and getting details, the party decide that it likely Darsis. The party and the druids travel out on Doreen's wagon. They travel into the night on the road west of Bergshire beside the Silk Forest. The party is woried about giant spiders, so ask the druids to talk with the spiders to keep them away. After some extended communing, the Druids say the spiders won't attack. The party camp at the edge of the woods. Day 2 The next day the party start to cross the Northern Tempian Range. 16 bugbears head charge towards the party. The bugbears are vaporised by the party quickly, but the druids claim credit when the stop mediating having driven them off with the power of love. People camp in the middle of the Tempian Range near a pond and a copse of trees. Day 3 People camp in the near the edge of the Tempian Range near another copse of trees. Day 4 The party arrive at Darsis. The druids confirms it is home. They head to their house. The druids offer to put up the party for the night. The party visit the "Tourist District" a shop in town for Sugar Skulls. Kyla buys Wiglaf the Barbarians 20 sugar skills and he goes hyperactive. The sheriff of Darsis then talks with the party. He wants the druids to be removed from the town. The party decide to take them East to Crest Lake. Phase 1: Wiglaf, Kyla and Victor Von Snobb tells the Druids that the party have to leave soon, but they should have a going away party. They start leading the Druids away from their home. They lead the druids a mile out of town. Phase 2: The party borrow a giant saw in exchange for Johnny Vegas to stay for a month in town to model for them. They use the giant saw to cut up the Druids house into little pieces and load them into carts. Day 6 Phase 3: Doreen, Tork and Johnny Vegas and some civilians take the wagons to Crest Lake 2 days away. They notice some muck dwellers and a brown bear. They then rebuild the house, but it is accidentally upside-down. Phase 4: The Druids are carried into the house asleep. The party then go to sleep inside the house as well. Day 7 Everyone wakes up in the morning. The druids accept their upside-down house, not knowing it was moved. The party leaves. Day 8 The party return to Darsis to where the druid house used to be and dig up their treasure. They crowbar the chest open. Inside the chest is a magical ring. Victor puts on the ring. It turns out to be a Ring of Leadership. Experience 2150 Exp Each *Johnny Vegas levels up to level 2 **+2 HP Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans * Mary J. Stargazer the Druid Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, * Darsis Category:Shenanigans Episodes